kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is a level creator for the Nintendo Switch, and a sequel to Super Mario Maker for the Wii U, released on June 28, 2019. The game includes many of the same assets from its predecessor while also introducing many new features such as a game style based on Super Mario 3D World, new themes, a Story Mode and multiplayer gameplay. A Nintendo Switch Online membership is required to share, download, and play courses online. Gameplay Playable Characters A player is able to select either Mario , Luigi , Toad or Toadette in the options menu to play as. Unlike in previous games, characters do not have unique abilities and they all play exactly alike. The character the player uses in multiplayer is randomly assigned. Game Styles Game Styles are divided into two categories; the first four game styles are interchangeable and can be swapped at any time, while the extra game styles will reset the level editor due to being incompatible with the others. Themes Every theme now has a Day and Night version. The night versions are unlocked once the Angry Sun is changed to the Moon. When a Night version is chosen, various effects will take place and some items may even change completely, such as 1-Up Mushrooms becoming Rotten Mushrooms. Note: There is no Day-Night switch in the Super Mario 3D World game style since the Angry Sun and Moon don't exist in it. Dystify Music compiled the music of the game in this playlist. Offline Modes Course Maker As the name suggests, players create courses in this mode. It is now possible for two people to build levels together locally on the same screen at the same time. It is also possible to zoom in / zoom out while in editor. Zooming out is especially helpful for pixel arts. Course Elements There are many different Course Elements that can be used to create a level. They are divided into four categories: Terrain, Items, Enemies, Gizmos. Certain objects can also be further modified by giving it a Super Mushroom, adding wings or selecting an alternate form to cause it to change into something completely different. In addition to this, some objects will change depending on the game style or theme that is used. Coursebot Coursebot stores levels created from Course Maker and downloaded levels from online. Players can't edit courses downloaded from online, however. Up to four players can play together in Coursebot levels. Story Mode In Story Mode, Mario needs to help Princess Peach rebuild her castle. It is possible to do so by playing more than 100 courses made by Nintendo to earn coins. The amount of coins earned by the job itself depends on the difficulty of the level. The story is different in function of how the player evolves in his adventure, including the available jobs. Yamamura's Dojo Yamamura's Dojo explains the basics of making and playing, with two different modes; Maker Lessons and Mario's Moves. Maker lessons is divided into 3 categories of 15 lessons each, while Mario's Moves details the different ability across the various game styles. Online Features Like the first game, Super Mario Maker 2 features online play. However, an Nintendo Switch Online subscription service is needed. Endless Challenge A challenge where Mario embarks in a journey with a certain number of lives depending on the difficulty and tries to beat as much courses as possible selected as random from Course World. In addition to this, the better a player performs in Endless Challenge, the higher in the leaderboards they will be depending on their score. It is possible to skip levels just like it was possible in the 100 Mario Challenge in Super Mario Maker. The number of lives the player starts with changes depending on the difficulty: :Easy: 5 lives :Normal: 5 lives :Expert: 15 lives :Super Expert: 30 lives Network Play Up to four players can play online levels through Network Play. There are two different modes: *'Versus': Players compete against each others and the first person to reach the end is the winner. In this mode, the different players can push themselves and bounce off each other.https://youtu.be/4yoZTDC71Vo Only in Versus, there is invincibility frames after exiting a door / pipe. After a round is finished, players vote if the level is good for multiplayer. *'Co-op': Players team up together where as long as a single player makes it to the end everyone wins. Along with the Versus mechanics, players have the ability to grab and carry another player on top of their head and to throw them.https://youtu.be/y2XPYSR2CG0?t=146 Additionally, when a player dies they will respawn inside of a bubble that can be popped by their allies. Collecting a power-up or taking damage online only freezes the player and not the other enemies. As the game is as now, playing with friends online is not possible.https://youtu.be/PSeM19vO_Uo?t=17 However, this functionality is in development and will be introduced in a future update.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1138532590384701440 Versus Ranking In versus mode, depending on the win/lose ratio, the versus rating of a player will change. The better a player performs against other players, the higher their rank will be. Level Searching In Super Mario Maker, it was only possible to search for levels by tags, region, game style, course theme, difficulty, clear rate and popularity through the Super Mario Maker Bookmark portal website in Course World, however in Super Mario Maker 2 it is now possible to search for levels directly in the game. Players can also find levels by entering its ID. Tags A creator can choose up to 2 tags for their levels that can be used when searching for levels. Players are allowed to freely change the tags of other levels, unless the creator disables the option to. ;List of Tags *Standard *Puzzle-solving *Speedrun *Autoscroll *Auto-Mario *Short and sweet *Multiplayer Versus *Themed *Music Descriptions It is now possible for creators to add a short description to their level, which will show up when viewing the level on Course World, or when entering the pause menu. Comments Comments make a return and now feature colored stickers. It is possible to see where the comment will be posted in the level and to choose to require the other players to have already cleared the course to see it. The creator of the level can choose to disable comments and the player can choose to not display the comments. Boo Button There is now a "boo" button beside the "I like it!" button, but the effect it will have is currently unknown. It is not possible to like and "boo" a course at the same time. Maker Profile Medals Maker Points The more a level of a maker is liked by other players, the more the maker earns points. There is also a different way to earn maker points. Stats To be added Custom Mii Outfit A player can now customize their Mii with hats, shirts, pants and suits, as well as changing their emotion. They are unlocked after completing various objectives. Hats Tops Bottoms Suits Emotions It is possible to select from the following emotions: *Normal *Fidgety *Annoyed *Buoyant *Thrilled *Let's go! *Hello! *Show-Off *Cutesy *Hyped! Changes from Super Mario Maker Redesigned Menus *Coursebot now separates downloaded courses and created courses. *The pause menu has been updated to show statistics about the level including the world record, level description, etc. *Wheel selection menu for Course Elements in the editor. *Starring levels have been removed in favor of "I like it!" and "Boo" buttons. *Full-length overworld thumbnails have been removed and a level description has been put in its place. *ID codes are now 9 digits long instead of 16. In addition to this, IDs are no longer in hexadecimal and are now alphanumerical. New Physics *Small Mario can now crouch in the SMB and SMB3 game styles. *Mario can now change directions while crouched. *In the Super Mario World game style, the player no longer needs to directly touch the goal tape to finish the level, just like in the original Super Mario World. *Thrown items and prone enemies no longer rebound off walls and instead stick to it. *Thwomps don't keep smashing down when Mario is bumping them with a shellmet. *There is no colision anymore when Mario jumps on top or under a one-way facing horizontally. *Mario can't move and can't jump up while inside of a wall anymore. *After taking damage as Big Mario, Mario transform into Super Mario instead of Small Mario *Grabbing a Trampoline while being in front of it is now possible just like with a POW Block or P Switch without needing to be inside it *In a Fire Clown Car it is now possible to shoot fireballs in a different direction than the one Mario is facing. *It is no longer possible to grab items while Spin Jumping in the Super Mario World game style. *It is no longer possible to perform a One-Sided Wall Jump with a fire flower. *It is no longer possible to Spin jump on enemies that are sinking in lava. Additionally, POW Blocks in lava sink faster. *It is now possible to unduck in midair other than in the NSMBU game style *Empty shells coming out of cannons can only be ridden by Mario and not other objects. *Dropping a POW Block into an enemy will now kill it instead of pushing it forward. *POW Blocks no longer become intangible after being dropped, meaning it is now possible to do POW Jump in midair without the use of a wall. Additionally, POW Blocks no longer stall for a few frames after being dropped into a wall. *P Switches have different physics than in the last update of Super Mario Maker. *Shell jumps, P Switch jumps and Spring jumps requires a different timing. *Dropping a Beetle or Koopa Troopa will no longer reset the amount of time they are stunned. *It is no longer possible to enter a door by simply holding up. Instead, the up button must be pressed while the player is directly in front of the door. *It is now possible to hold an enemy while being a Super Star if the star was collected after holding the enemy *Ground pounding in NSMBU doesn't make Mario gain height anymore *Enemies and items clipped inside walls by any way possible will die. However Bob-bombs will explode instantly except if Mario Cape twirls a winged bob-bomb inside a wall. *Blocks while in the state of getting hit aren't indestructible anymore. *Noteblock physics have changed in general and bouncing on them is less janky, they will not have multiple heights like it was the case before *Not possible to jump over a Small beetle / shellmet in a one block high gap anymore *Sideways springs doesn't bounce objects that are 1 block beside them anymore *Different saw physics *It is now possible to spin jump off a vine *Different muncher hitboxes *Kicking a shell even though the grab button is held is gone *It is not possible to enter a door from a spring anymore *Clipping into a cannon thanks to a note block is not possible anymore *Shenanigans that happened for bob-ombs and bypassing One-Way walls at x=8 and x=128 are removed *Not possible to do a turn around with a semi-solid to go through One-Way walls *Can't make One-Way walls solid by doing a turn around halfway with a clowncar to go inside a wall anymore *Crouching with items have been patched through the Super Star and taking damage method and also the Forced Storage Glitch in general *It is no longer possible to grab an item while duck flying as Raccoon Mario *The glitched item going in the background if swallowed while it's inside a cannon / pipe has been patched *The ending sequence glitch where Mario jumps in the air after being bounced by a note block and a bumper and touching the axe after exiting the door has been patched *Stack fliping has been patched *Feather acting as a mushroom and mushroom not moving if it is swallowed at the moment as the item bounces on the spring has been removed from the game (or at least feathers boucing on spring doesn't bounce straight up but keep it's momentum so it may still has to be tried) *Upthrowing a spring at the edge of an item doesn't make the item have a weird trajectory anymore *Winged Items coming out of blocks doesn't have a few frames to bounce on note blocks anymore (can it still interact with conveyors?) *extending throw has been removed *Shells that touches a Pow gets killed evn though they are in the air *Items can interact with enemies instantly after being thrown instead of a few frames after. One of all the results is that it is not possible to make items go through sideways spring or even destack a stack of sideways spring with a P Switch or spring. *Upthrowing sticky items into a thwomp stacked on top of a jumping plant in SMW is not a thing anymore *Big thwomps hitboxes have been changed. It is not possible to be standing still beside a big thwomp and spin jumping on the thwomp *The spin jumping animation even if Mario has no space to go up or down will be happening, where as before Mario would not physically be moving. *Putting a block on the top left or right corner of the level and throwing a shell over it doesn't allow Mario to collect infinite coins anymore *Items and enemies now takes more frames to get out of Mario's hand, meaning that throwing one of those forward but then pressing an another direction while It's still in the throwing animation makes the item not thrown forward *Winged glitches with items coming out of cannons are not possible anymore since Mario can't grab an item while it is still inside of the cannon *Collecting a key inside a block is not possible anymore by just simply touching the block. It is however still possible to collect it through methods like growing inside the block or touching the corner of the block *Throwing an item through a wingged block is still possible, however unwingging a block, going through a door, and throwing an item through the empty block is not possible anymore. *It is not possible to push cannons with items anymore *Clipping items through ground is not possible anymore *Jumping on an enemy or Mario or any course element standing at the edge of a One-Way facing hozirontally will result in them to go in front of the One-Way *Empty Boots no longer only have the choice to be behind or in front of the One-Way facing horizontally. However an empty boot at the edge of the One-Way will be forced to be in front of the One-Way. In this case, it's not possible anymore to get the boot without going in the other side of the One Way. *It is not possible to go through One-Ways facing down anymore thanks to a power-up or while collecting a power-up without a boot. The new physics of the boot forces Big Mario to crouch to go in a one block high, which makes Big Mario not able to pass through the One-Way since he is ducking. However it is still possible to collect a power-up while holding forward against a wall with a boot to bypass the forced ducked. *Performing a midair input to clip a galoomba or a shell through a wall or to do a midair is not possible anymore. *Dropping an item between ground and a note block won't cause the item to bounce with forward momentum anymore. *Mario drops item more forward *Spitting out a sideways will not go through other sideways springs but will instead make it very slightly move *jumping into sideways springs from under without ducking will not make Mario slow down anymore. *It is still possible to through bumpers thanks to a P Switch or POW Block, however, that is not the case of sideways spring that are preventing this kind of clip. *Because of the fact that enemies and items don't rebound off walls, a Big Yoshi Egg can now go a little bit inside the wall, enough to go through a 1 block wide gap. *Objects on tracks doesn't start moving 1 frame faster than other objects after a Screen Freeze. Which means it is now impossible to detect a freeze. *It is now impossible to send a winged rocky wrench go flying by throwing an item under his feets when he is slightly floating down. *Putting a P Switch inside a Big Rocky wrench will not make him clip through the ground when he tries to go back in the ground anymore. *Munchers can now be bounced by sideways springs without necessarily clipping their corner *Throwing a Pow to clip the bottom of a thwomp or Muncher is not possible anymore, it now acts like it would with a ceiling above on the new physics. *Throwing a Pow into a sideways spring doesn't activate the Pow. *Stacked sideways springs doesn't break from a despawning them at a certain distance and respawning them. *Coins not falling by exploding a Pow on the very edge of the map doesn't work any more *Fireballs can't go through sideways springs anymore Changed Designs *Spinies are slightly smaller *P Switches and POW Blocks now have a flashing animation (so they can be seen in the dark). *The blocks at the start and the end of a level are now connected with the blocks of the same type. *Shellmets are wider when on Mario. *The look of pipes have been changed. *Vines are now on top of doors instead of behind them. *Thwomps now have a sprite for when they are in their waiting state. *The Castle theme now has windows in the background. *The Underground theme now has falling water and a Cheep Chomp watching the player in the background. *The Ghost House theme now has a different design. *The Mushroom Platforms in the NSMBU Airship theme have been changed to look more mechanical. *Spiny Eggs are now animated. *Checkpoint Flags are now triangular instead of rectangular. *Mario now has an animation when entering a door. *There is a change of design for the ground blocks that are merged together in the Airship theme. Changes to Course Elements *Most of the course elements are unlocked right at the start. *The spawning point of Mario in a level is at X=7 instead of X=5. *Thwomps can move horizontally. *Big Mario no longer has visual effects. *Checkpoints are customizable and don't always give the player a Super Mushroom, but can instead reward him with other power-ups. *Fish Bones can be placed outside of the water. *Piranha Plants can now attached to a wall or ceiling. *P Switches can now be attached to the ceiling. *The length of Lifts and Flimsy Lifts can be changed from 3 to 8 blocks *The sound effect when collecting a Pink Coin / entering a Key Door has been changed. *The sound effect when a key gets to Mario have been changed. *The sound effect when Bowser Jr gets killed have been changed. *New sound effect when Mario spin jumps off a wall. *New sound effect for saws. *Pipes can't be overlayed on top of each other anymore *It is not possible to put conveyors behind pipes anymore, which means it is not possible to go over or under pipes that are at the heighest or lowest of the level and that it is not possible to do Side-Dependent Warp Pipes anymore. *Different title screens when starting the game and different animation when clearing a stage. *Giant Yoshi Eggs are now red. *The timer in a level is initially 300 seconds. *The timer when playing a level starts 1 second in advance and at the end stays at 0 for a second. *It is no longer possible to go over Spike Traps at the top of a level. *The hitbox for Spike Traps have been changed so that it is now possible to walk on the left side as far as it was possible on the right side when there is ground beside it. Coins work the same way and won't be collected if the block is at the same height as the coin. Additionally standing on a semi-solid platform overlayed with spikes or coins won't damage Mario / can't be collected. *Even though in the Super Mario 3D World game style there is now 8 set of Locked Warp boxes and 8 set of Key doors, the maximum of keys it still 8. *No invisible wall at the goal post anymore *Undrawing an object on track doesn't allow the object to be behind an another one anymore, but instead kills the object *can't put an enemy and an item on the same tile anymore *Progressive power-up with 3 Yoshis on the screen is not possible anymore, instead the third Yoshi egg will poof out of existence *Moving a pipe facing up to make it face horizontally while a vine is on it doesn't make the vine look like it's attached to the void anymore. Removed Features *It is not possible to tap the letters in the title screen to have different effects anymore. *No Gnat Attack mini-game anymore. *Mystery Costumes are no longer in the game. *Weird Mario is no longer in the game. *The Big Green Yoshi Egg has been Replaced with the Big Red Yoshi Egg. *The 100 Mario Challenge has been replaced with the Endless Challenge. *Sample Courses and the 10 Mario Challenge have been removed in favor of a Story Mode. *It is no longer possible to edit or view downloaded courses in the editor. *It no longer possible to place objects in the 7x3 rectangular area above the starting platform, since this is where the players are waiting. It also means that 2 frames jump at the start of a level are removed. *There is only the Mario paint cursor available when in editor and not the other hands appearance. *The CRT filter is completely gone. Effects Out of 28 effects in Super Mario Maker (without counting the custom one that has been removed), 7 effects have been removed and 7 have been modified visually or musically (or both) in the sequel. Effects removed: *The party effect with the light flashes and lasers dance ending with spotlights on Mario have been removed. *The festival music effect with a bunch of dancers surrounding Mario have been removed. *The silence followed by a bird twittering with a serene foreground that appears with a bird have been removed. *The dizzy effect that causes the picture to be distorted and jagged have been removed. *The telephone buzzing with random buzzing on the sides of the screen have been removed. *Both bird effects that flies down have been removed. Effects modified: *Both cheering (/clapping) with a burst of confetti (/camera flashes) have been modified. *The horn noise effect with a ring of flowers flying out have been modified. *The large whoop (usually signifying a triple jump) with a small rainbow with stars have been modified. *The heavenly mystical noise with church bells and a ray of light from above have been modified. *The ominous laughter and music effect with the screen darkening with clouds have been modified. *The firework effect that launches into the air have been modified. The other half of the effects have made it to Super Mario Maker 2 without any change. All the 47 sound effects in Super Mario Maker 2 are categorized here: Sound effects. References Category:Level Editor